I've Been Through it All
by Legend Of Tombs
Summary: Harry finally returns the Prince's Book to Slug Horn, only to find himself, and friends punished. To make matters worse, a Festives Dance is Coming up...
1. Festives Dance

Note**: I Do NOT Own in Any Way, Any Aspect of Harry Potter.**

**Oh And Id like to thank the Academy ;)**

- - - - - - - -

Harry trudged along the hallway, averting the glare of students.

_So What? They Always stare at me anyway._ He thought.

But after attempting to avert Hermoine and Ron's stares, it was too hard. He couldn't take it anymore.

"What, Why Is It Such A Big Deal?" He yelled, now attracting more attention, than he ever could have wished for. "So What! I returned the _Prince's_ Book-" He said putting emphasis on the word prince, "to Slug Horn, and he isn't happy" He yelled finally.

Hermoine looked around scornfully. "Harry, we've got about quadrupal the homework we already had!" She said her eyes wide, her mouth now in a tight frown.

Ron nodded approvingly. Harry glared at them in disbelief. "Out of anyone I thought **you** lot would understand." He Barked.

Hermoine shook her head. "Harry, that kind of jeapardy for the whole class won't get you any more popular" she sniffed.

Harry fled between Ron and Hermoine, a disapproving look on his face. "What kind of friends don't get you through tough times?" He mumbled.

_You've been through worse, and they've held you through._ A voice in his head reminded.

As Harry was crossing a corner, he heard a distinct voice. That of Cho Chang's.

"I'm so excited, I mean, I've been waiting all year!" she said, to someone.

"Me too, but who to invite?" Harry now recognised as Luna Lovegood's voice.

"The New Year Festives Dance is going to be so, cool!" Cho said happily.

"How about that kid Ron?" Cho suggested. Harry winced. After the awful relationship end with Lavender Brown and Ron, he wouldn't be up to it. Harry shook some sense into himself. _Why do you care! He abandoned you anyway._

Luna Sounded petrafied. "Ron Weasley!--Erm, No thanks" She said quickly.

Luna suddenly sounded excited, "How about that Harry Potter?" Harry awaited the sound of disgust from Cho.

"That's a great idea! If I can catch up to him, ill ask him today!" Harry forced himself back.

**_What had she just said? Cho Chang was Asking Harry Potter to A Festives Dance?_**

* * *

**_Sorry, it wasn't long at all, my first fanfic, so please review!_**


	2. Snogging Hermoine

Harry sped around the corner, ignoring Hermoine's suspicious looks. He ran farther untill he reached the potrait hole of the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady smirked. "Password?" she said loudly, carry out the 'o'.

Harry racked his brains. _Bauble? No, that was last week, she changed it yesterday, Harry. Hermoine had said it before. Jolly something. J-Joll-Jolly...Broomsticks! Thats it! _

"Jolly Broomsticks" Harry said proudly.The Fat lady looked robbed of her fun, but swung open the potrait. He climbed in, collapsing in an armchair. He lay there drifting in and out of sleep.

* * *

One Hour Later

* * *

After laying around for a while, Harry suddenly he heard giggles outside the potrait door. One voice, he could tell, was Hermoine, but the other, as far as he could tell, was a boy. 

_A Boy_? Harry thought_. Since when does Hermoine hang around other boys besides Ron and Me?_

The potrait spung open and, woah, Ron and Hermoine where cuddling against each other. Harry reached for his bag carefully, and pulled outhis invisibility cloak. They were oblivious to anything else but themselves. He slipped it on, and got up, following them slowly.

But before they left into the other room, Ron turned and said, "Did you hear something?"

Hermoine sighed and pulled away. "Ron, nothing there!" she said swiping her hand dangerously close to Harry. "You've been asking this **all** night, no one is following us!"

"Or they could be well hidden" Harry said, un buttoning his invisibility cloak and letting it drop to his feet. He smirked and tilted his head. "Explanations anyone?"

* * *

The night followed with a lot of argueing, and then freindship again. After the fire between them died down, they decided to start conversing about the New Year Festives Dance. 

"Okay, Harry you already know who Im taking" She said blushing slightly at Ron, who did the same.

"But who are you taking mate?" Ron asked, his eyebrow up.

Harry laughed. "It's rather who is going to jinx some chocolate couldrons with love potion that my best friend is going to eat."

Ron sniffed at the memory of having a beozar shoved down his throat

Harry shook his head. "Im afraid Cho's gonna ask me again, I mean, Luna and Her were talking and she sounds like she really wants to go with me."

Hermione laughed. "But you'd rather go with Ginny wouldn't you?" She said in a I-knew-it sort of way.

Harry nodded. He looked quickly at Ron, who had given him his approval already once after a winning quidditch match.

Ginny, as ifon a role, walked in storming into an armchair."What!" She yelled aseveryone stared at her.

Harry, didn't know why, but felt now was agreat time to ask Ginny to the Dance. Before he could stop himself he said, "Ginn, how would you like to go to The New Year Festives Dance with me?"

"Bloody hell, Harry your straighforward aren't you..." Ron said grimacing.

Ginny looked at him awkwardly, oh go snogHermoine Ron." She lookedat Harry andnodded. "Sure." She said now with a huge smile, kissing him on the cheek. As she left, Ron was looking pretty annoyed, Hermoine was on the floor laughing, andHarry looked as red as a tomatoe, stupified.

Neville walked in at perfect timing, "You lot are really wierd aren't you...?" He said edging fast to his dorm.

* * *

**Okay, yet another short chapter, but I need reviews please!**

* * *

Look in the Half Blood Prince Book. 


End file.
